Fighting for Fame
by Icedemon and Raven
Summary: Nothing new... I just put this fic on our new pen name.. anyway... Tails is sick of Sonic getting all the fame. Is this his big chance? *This fic is brought to you as a joint product of Raven Th' Hedgehog and Icedemon the Echidna*
1. A Fight

Disclaimer: er.... ummm.... ah..... Aha! I've found the words! Sonic, and all related character belong to... Dum dum dum!! SEGA!!!!! HAHAHAAHAHA..... I wish I worked for them..... *Sniff*  
  
Story By: Raven Th' Hedgehog and Icedemon the Echidna  
  
  
  
Fighting for Fame.....  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Fighting....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sonic, and his sidekick, Tails...Who was no longer his side kick, gotten in a major fight. You could hear them yelling outside Sonic's Apartment.  
  
"Why don't you just back off?!!?" Yelled Tails....  
  
"Why? You're in MY house telling ME to back off???!".... Was Sonic loud reply, pushing Tails backwards. "I wish I would have NEVER found you!"  
  
"Same HERE!!" Yelled Tails a second time.... "I-I HATE YOU!!!!!" He yelled not sure if those were the right words to say.   
  
"If you hate me so much... GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE" Yelled Sonic as Tails gave a strong punch right in Sonic's jaw... Sonic backed down a little.... His emerald-green eyes gleamed with anger. He slid down the wall that was behind him...  
  
"That was.... That hurt Tails..." Sonic said angilly... "You won?t give up will you?! Will you Miles?!" Said asked with an angry smirk. Tails just stood there... not moving. Sonic, on the other hand... opened his mouth a little... to see blood dripping down on his lap...   
  
Tails stared at sonic and had a flashback of what happened earlier.  
***************************************************  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
Sonic had beaten up some gang members. The news crew came very shortly of course.  
  
"Tails! Stay where you are and don't make a sound!"  
  
"Fine, you son of a gun" Tails murmured as Sonic walked up to the news crew.  
  
"Sonic, how do you always get here just in time?" Said the news reporter.  
  
"He? I got here as soon as they went in the bank and called him" Tails muttered.  
  
"I just get lucky I guess." Sonic replied to the reporter.  
  
"A little too lucky? If lucky is you haven't pissed me off enough to shoot you." Tails grumbled from his cyclone  
  
"Was it hard to beat these criminals?" The news reporter asked.  
  
"No, they didn't have time to pull a gun on me." Said Sonic.  
  
That was the last straw for Tails. "Yes they did!!! And you took two freaking minutes to beat them! If you let me shoot them it would've taken 10 seconds!!!  
  
"Um? that's enough questions for today" The news crew said and they ran off.  
  
"What was that about Tails! You're ruining my image!"  
  
"MAYBE UF YOU WEREN'T SUCH AN IGNORANT GREEDY IDIOT I WOUDN'T HAVE DONE THAT!!!"  
  
"I THINK YOU'RE THE IDIOT!"  
  
"YEAH RIGHT YOU (F*****)-(B*tch).   
  
  
  
~END FLASH BACK~  
****************************************************  
Tails looked at Sonic  
  
"I'm stronger than you though, huh? I guess hanging around with Knuckles has paid off." He said as he walked over to Sonic and kicked him hard in the chin. "See ya around Sonic the FAME-hog" Tails muttered  
  
  
Sonic sat on the floor....Then he felt tears running down his cheeks....  
  
"Why did that have to happen?" He thought... He soon had blood leeking from his chin...  
  
"Stupid bastard..."  
  
  
  
  
¤Tails workshop¤  
  
  
Tails sat on his bed in his room...  
  
"Sonic... I'm sorry..." He muttered... tears streamed down his face, regretting what happened earlier.  
  
"It's just that... I wish I had all the fame...." He thought to himself... He started thinking about the past....  
  
"I wish I could just erase it all. But if he wasn't so high on himself.... We'd be better friends..."  
  
Tails got up and ran down stairs. He went out his door into the Mystic Ruins...  
  
"Nice day out..." He Thought.  
  
"TAILS!" Yelled a high pitched voice from behind him.  
  
He turned around to see Amy...  
  
"Hey..." Was Tails reply.  
  
"Whats going on?" She Asked.  
  
Tails thought for a moment....  
**************************************************  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
"I-I HATE YOU!  
  
"If you hate me so much, THEN GET THE **** OUT OF HERE!"  
  
~END FLASHBACK~  
**************************************************  
  
"Umm... nothin really..." He said...  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
END...... 


	2. Eggman Dose it Again!

Disclaimer: see last chapter  
  
This story is presented by: Icedemon and Raven   
  
Chapter Two: Eggman does it again!   
  
  
  
  
  
Tails and Amy were talking together. "Sonic and I... got in a fight today." Tails muttered.   
  
"Well that explains why you're here," Amy replied.   
  
"Speaking of Sonic, why aren't you chasing him, like you normally do?"   
  
"I'm just kind of bored right now, and I don't feel like chasing him, and after what you've told me, that's another reason not to." Amy replied. Suddenly a robot picked her up. "Tails, help!" She yelled.   
  
  
  
"...AMY!!" Tails shouted as he jumped up in the air.   
  
"Kitsune KICK!" Tails yelled as a large white light surrounded his foot.   
  
"I don't think you want to do that?" Eggmans machine pulled up. "If you want her to live." Eggman held a gun to Tails, making sure he didn't do anything unsuspected...   
  
"Wait a minute, you're using a gun to try and stop me?" Tails said trying not to laugh"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
Tails laughed. "A gun isn't going to stop me from doing this!!" Tails yelled as he jumped super fast preparing to punch the robot. But the robot moved away and blasted Tails in the chest area with a laser, causing Tails to fall to the ground.   
  
"HA!!! Don't even try to rescue her, or I will blow Station Square up with atomic bombs!!" Eggman yelled, as he was about to zip off with Amy and the robot.  
  
"Blow up Station Square? How many times has he tried doing that? When is that Egghead ever gonna learn..." He mumbled... He watched a they left...   
  
"Amy..." He whispered. Oh well ...Doesn't mean my kitsune powers won't help me!" Tails said when Eggman had left.   
  
"Now to heal that wound..." Tails concentrated and soon a white circle of sorts appeared above him. It started to spin and went into him. This happened a couple times, and soon Tails was fully healed.   
  
"Ah, the power of Kitsunes" He said.   
  
"I have to go tell Sonic!" Tails said... "Wait... I can't..."   
  
Tails thought and thought....   
  
"I can do this..."   
  
Tails ran through the Mystic Ruins trying to remember where Eggman Base was located....   
  
"My radar!" He thought.... Tails pulled out his radar from his backpack... He clicked the "ON" Button and yelled   
  
"Locate Eggman Base!" It made multiple beeping noises and vibrated...   
"Locating..." It said... "Loading... Location found... Installation complete!" It gave him a complete map of the Mystic Ruins... (Not much of a Radar... It's more than a radar!)   
  
"Ok... Mystic Ruins... Oh! There's two parts of the Mystic Ruins!" He Said. Tails headed that way... When Tails got there his eyes gleamed in amazement... Now he had seen the real Mystic 'Ruin'. It's a tall ruin that looks like it was built a thousand years ago! Since he was on a high ledge, he looked over the ruin...   
'Eggmans base!" He said looking over the ruin, then across the lake which was separating the two. He whirled his tails and started running full speed...   
  
"I guess I'll have to use my Kitsune powers again! I need to get there quicker... "   
"Kitsune SPEED!!" He yelled as a burst of power rushed through him, and ran at a blinding speed... (Well.... maybe not as quick as Sonic...)  
  
"...I guess I'm more powerful than I though!" He said to himself with a smirk. He ran across the lake, which seemed a mile long...   
  
"Almost... there..." His eyes were straining from running  
  
  
  
"Shoot, Eggman's camera's vision field is right in front of me?" Tails said as he dropped into the water.   
  
" I guess I'll use another one of my kitsune powers and swim there.   
  
"Invisibility" Tails whispered to himself. He started glowing a moon-like color. Then he turned completely invisible and started swimming to the base. He walked inside still invisible. He walked through the strange maze of mechanical hallways. He came across a tunnel with a large, heavy door at the end.   
  
" I guess I'll just push this over, then.  
  
"Kitsune mind mover!" A strange hand appeared in front of him and pushed the door down. He walked into a room with a heavy switch in the middle.   
  
"What is this?" He wondered. "I guess there's no use for invisibility now that I'm going to have to use kitsune kick on that switch." He said, turning off his invisibility and preparing a kitsune kick.   
  
"HII-YAA!" He said slamming into the switch.   
  
"Now to meet your newest enemy Tails!!! You will never beat him!!" Eggmans voice came over the loudspeaker.  
  
"Sonic???" Tails asked when he saw his new enemy  
  
"Yep, ever since you left 'Ive wanted revenge on you. And now I have my chance!" Sonic said, running at Tails.  
  
"Sonic! NO!"  
  
  
  
END OF CHAPTER 2!!!!! 


End file.
